Elements that Bind
Warriors of Equestria Zodiac Code name: Mare of Dreams l_ecf058a0-ce67-11e1-b871-cf6072100006.jpg 1e7546c2c65cc49bc73ed6cce9c3b007.jpg 6a0528e338c9868c501d1fa5c436d0e6.jpg 59abb99cd3f334995d11d27871ee76d8.jpg 1280px-Elements-Of-Harmony-elements-of-harmony-26358421-1680-1050.jpg 71380fd8fdfb93cbae91694c0416db60.jpg 90127a4bec153d37a9dad250338a4f00.jpg e56824d55a96450528e57f2213a6ce3c.png elements_of_harmony_humanized_my_version__by_valornomad-d5gqrpa.jpg mlp_fim_kh__confronting_discord_by_xelim-d4ve7m3.jpg ponies.jpg Name: Luffy Skunka Civilian Alias: Elizabeth Collyer Age: Race: Caucasion Current occupation: Cafe Waitress Current place of work: Buttsubuttsu Eyes: Blue Hair: Ginger Height: 6 foot Weight: A lady never tells Chinese Zodiac: Rat Greek Zodiac: Cancer Personal History Not much is known about the Filly of dreams but through the elements that compose the essence of harmony she is able to show with friendship worlds so far apart can become one. Now as one of the newly awakened Zodiacs this Equestrian Zodiac has some big shoes to fill. This Zodiac is unique in that not only will is summon doors for weapons to be released but change the overall shape and appearance of the powers she is emulating. Of course that does not only mean the powers of the pony but also the power of the crossover that pony has emulated. The emulation is chosen out in her Harmony Tablet which make selecting powers so much easier. Equestria's Weapons 01 Twilight Sparkle Cross over worlds access: Marvel mlp_fim_humans___twilight_sparkle__lilac_magician_by_yatonokami-d7ac29l.png|wizard mlp_fim_keyblade__magic_of_friendship_by_xelim-d4qt7dq.jpg fe16c5041227e1e81ff3030615322c8d.jpg fc639245c4b731271882802349867146.jpg 6fa9f5bf101c754898434afc3bac5941.jpg 826a3f2b1dea5bf576ccbc0ca302a816.jpg 391fb68d2263f9b0705e867d785ee5d3.jpg 059365ad62d98915103e2e1dd4f69879.jpg b487fa56e51b053357a1bd37c2f44258.jpg 6fa9f5bf101c754898434afc3bac5941.jpg Gundam Bleach 02 Pink Pie Cross over worlds access: 31c3fe276332d20617dcad8dca0127b6.jpg 3c72726ed96ef2106f4f51e5a8e16389.jpg 7e7d729bc9b28237de54c41615505cb6.jpg 3e27f65877ff016da9f329db2bd8c429.jpg 2534d2099026d66833d0948ab6c9e888.jpg 918300ed0071a3bef6cf22846e1c1547.jpg mlp_fim_keyblade__warming_laughter_by_xelim-d4qhstz.jpg mlp_fim_humans___pinkie_pie__party_animal_by_yatonokami-d7ac8mc.png a9d8008c29c7d2aec3c1dc29b39bebd0.jpg Marvel Gundam The Meloncoly of Hari 03 Apple Jack Marvel 0095dff26aa75296edadfd749f5492ef (2).jpg 330555e6ee9cecf9b681efb2429b54af.jpg 020f43ccb64c686a2858f02d5d5d021c.jpg a863c459acbe311822699abcda99eccd.jpg d351668ca5c589871995b3237261c602.jpg e71726c89d39ccec1f229beadd023630.jpg mlp_fim_humans___applejack__twin_archer_by_yatonokami-d7ac7wo.png st.jpg mlp_fim_kh__applejack_by_xelim-d4ve7po.jpg mlp_fim_keyblade__honest_truth_by_xelim-d4q9x5g.jpg Capcom Dukes of Hazard Gundam 04 Rarity Marvel 5a7fce0ed1067bc422efac32a7552cd9.jpg 1b4a83de6b54a47746ba6dd08c905676.jpg 2a1570f645e77b75822540762f82f19d.jpg 5aae8740bd5dd304786a0322f95bbdb7.jpg 7539346@400-1331155155.jpg c3ccf2bb8a80549183650bdb2207ee08.jpg c93f0673a5e5a63fc4e606330406dd8b.jpg mlp_fim_humans___rarity__noble_assassin_by_yatonokami-d7ac8fi.png mlp_fim_kh__rarity_by_xelim-d4ve7p6.jpg Saint Seiya/Zodiac knights Gundamn 05 Rainbow Dash 833cfcc4b79e62d752be0049b03a65b9.jpg 02ebc1c8eb3a08e9b7095bab3d1bac85.jpg 2f2456ba32f3c4480573a99cb8274926.jpg 6a322db671fae1cf34251ef35e86dbd4.jpg 6c21aa964338f7458a450d2864392abb.jpg 49e28fec03f957dc9e747a6fbacd7123.jpg 88830f5052a103c342f67ce1ffbbb106.jpg mlp_fim_humans___rainbow_dash__fighting_beauty_by_yatonokami-d7ac7ma.png mlp_fim_kh__rainbow_dash_by_xelim-d4ve7tr.jpg Marvel Kamen Rider Fourze gundam 06 Fluttershy Marvel 5c01167f9f9c51cf8c34671af2d652dd.jpg 1b2e89e1d39675df36958f321dc1b67e.jpg 4f339ce05242ecbd5ed60702ff466051.jpg 23352fce34a8fc36b28d5c3551b8a4ad.jpg b562d255eeab1f44dd9bf96b88a4cefb (2).jpg mlp_fim_humans___fluttershy__deadly_butterfly_by_yatonokami-d7ac8yd.png mlp_fim_kh__fluttershy_by_xelim-d4ve7uz.jpg Capcom Gundam DC 07 Sunset Shimmer Marvel Gundam equestria_girls_sunset_shimmer_by_uotapo-d6k25mu.jpg sunset_shimmer_scythe_vector_by_algoorthviking-d8l5jz5.png d98dddf1e5ccf6189b8cec50cb50082a-d8aq89j.jpg my_little_try_fighters__burning_sunset_by_checkerboardazn-d83dsx5.jpg full_my_little_spider_girls_commission_by_ponygoddess-d82ffqo.jpg Mage Meadowbrook Flash Magnus Mistmane Rockhoof Somnambula Star Swirl the Bearded Gallus Silverstream Smolder Yona Sandbar Ocellus 08 Zecora Marvel 3f20bdbca0c16c5e0c35f35a79f4e681.jpg e5c9cd7f5e458fed181d0a44b58418d2.jpg zecora_as_storm_by_songficcer-d4eh1vx.png zecora_by_asimos-d6y5wqr.jpg Shaman King 09 Cutie Mark Crusaders Marvel cd9dc2f816d7d54e64a0b1b1899a7711.jpg 1678d43c12b2524e89b8fd755de0b649.jpg 7deb2a25f92392f1ed57c8391fc6b60f.jpg 27cf6c71d256bbce8d18c26800242986.jpg b89bd7d06270381c8191f10379fefa0d.gif 0d53560e9f8a578bf5dd782f6ed84bc2.jpg 310dc0fe0be35bc6b1df80c1a7e8c925.jpg 12595d834a62105688dbe6371e0ca69b.jpg d6f7c24bb83ff462d37f4a4f77faf9dc.jpg mlp_fim_humans___apple_bloom__cute_barbarian_by_yatonokami-d7at9zu.png mlp_fim_humans___babs_seed__street_fighter_by_yatonokami-d7d4vhz.png mlp_fim_humans___scootaloo__skating_chick_en__by_yatonokami-d7achok.png mlp_fim_humans___sweetie_belle__elegant_prodigy_by_yatonokami-d7cgzdq.png mlp_fim_kh__cutiemark_crusaders_by_xelim-d63i34f.jpg we_got_our_cutie_marks__by_dennybutt-d9cm4zt.png Shaman King Tron 10 Derpy Marvel e61a7b9af1e9fc8f3bfa413ddc62b061.jpg 66c3dcbf5244ae66136a444f5d66bbbf.jpg 551ae16d75ee73b1e8c9a9527c6ac93a.jpg 0363775cea2397a377b74dcfabc2b28b.jpg d4e7d76be4cdde159dc1a930e341d74e.jpg 0678a275f22b1bc95003a07a4c35661e.jpg mlp_fim_humans___derpy_hooves__muffin_defender_by_yatonokami-d7acjte.png Gundam Doctor Companions 11 Big Mac Marvel 2.JPG 4edf5d9965f1477f8478d7c5bf8786f0.jpg 3521d461a67e3e7079d7e0d11fc427d3.jpg big_mac_as_ralph__babs_as_vanellope_by_anarchemitis-d63797p.png e09320bc4f353331d6e07356ed86d0f4.jpg goq bm.jpg mlp__blackest_night___big_mcintosh_by_cynos_zilla-d5macpk.png number_v_big_macintosh_by_jackos92-d5gt11p.png Big+Macintosh+the+Cleric+series 2.jpg Big O DND DarkSiders 12 Shining Armor Marvel 614991bcbb22dbdd0a6d174113498352.jpg 1fea622cd7c53e4a7c7582dcf9c0b5e0.jpg c606602c60b43c07f46f684cdfcf6572.jpg Epic-Shining-Armor-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-30580299-600-436.png my_little_mages__shining_armor_by_didj-d54ujnv.jpg pony_may_cry___shining_armor_by_metadragonart-d5nfjqt.jpg tumblr_m37hyn1CuU1rqqv9to1_1280.jpg shining_armour_as_a_power_pony_by_90sigma-d7e1mbc.png Onimusha Gundam 13 Fez When this is accessed Liz's body is coiled up in lights from the elements of Harmony covering her flesh as muscle mass added. Growing in height making about 9'0" standing clad in armor suite that resembles and Anthropomorphic Pegasi. Like the black cat Liz only occupies a small portion of this form the rest filled with currents of light coiled around like bag full of snakes. As her fail safe these lights will consume her allowing the warrior spirit of an enraged Alicorn to take control, not being able to tell friend from foe as it sought out to complete her mission. Unless the host is able to conquer this host will be struck down by Princesses Celestia and Luna forcing the Equestrian Zodiac to be taken out of the picture. imagesf.jpg mlp_theme_on_the_camelio_android_tablet_by_galvan19-d6jq06n.jpg bc8f8792de7e2a5acd6e4d42cd99a442.jpg Harmony tablet Main weapon: Like all Zodiac warriors she has a weapon on her person at all times but unlike the others her weapon is her link to the others in her possesion. For when she transforms her markings end up in her phone . Through the main screen she would find the symbols which would normally be on her chestplate. So by pressing it an image of her followed by choice of pony and world she wishes to emulate with the Stylist helping giving physical form to the Emulated Mane's weapons.. Harmony Keyblade Stylist Second weapon, a keyblade that can alter it's size and shape that works in sync with the Harmony Smart phone. Allowing easily defined mode changes to the pony selected. Not to mension it serves as medium to summon the weapons needed for any particular mode change, including changing into Equestria themes Keyblades. Key notes: 1. Only the host and the champions of the 12 spirits of her Zodiac can go in and out of the doors she summons. The only exception to this rule is rping asking special permission through The Alicorn sister Princesses or God and it must be a full heart felt sincere performance. 2. Only the host can use the weapons created by the transformed state of the 12 spirits, anyone attempting to touch them will end up being unable to unless trying to do disarm her though extensive damage. If a weapon is removed from her thus ending her mode switch the essence it will return to tablet to be summoned again cartoons armor luna ponies princess celestia princess luna celestia my little pony friendship is magic equestria_www.wallpapernono.com_95.jpg princess_celestia_and_princess_luna_by_tysontan-d5vpbao.jpg Luna_and_celestia_combo_by_seiryuga-d4126p4.png Category:Warriors Category:Female Category:Friendship powered Category:Nephilim